


why not?

by lovelyethereal



Series: Philkas Fics From Wattpad [11]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Bathroom makeouts, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Idk what to tag this as, Kissing, M/M, There is no smut, don’t let the description fool you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyethereal/pseuds/lovelyethereal
Summary: "What makes you think I brought you in here to make out?" He asks, smiling down at Philip. The latter's stare was as cold as the marble counter being pressed into the back of his legs. The harsh stare is quickly replaced with shock as he slaps Lukas's arm."We are not having sex in the bathroom!"





	why not?

Philip is busy talking to Adam, Rose's latest conquest, when Lukas comes over, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. He tries to focus on the conversation to the best of his ability but that proves difficult when Lukas presses his lips into his hair and whispers for him to follow him.

The shorter of the two concedes, apologizing to Adam who waves it off, assuring Philip it's no problem, although Philip barely catches what he says because Lukas begins dragging him toward the staircase. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Is all Lukas offers in return, throwing a wink over his shoulder. Philip is confused, he would admit that much. The way Lukas is acting shows signs that Philip knows can only mean he's up to no good. The fact that he's right doesn't shock Philip in the slightest.

"Lukas, I swear to God," Philip groans, walking into the bathroom with Lukas trailing after him, a mischievous grin his face. "I am not making out with you in a bathroom." Lukas has his hand on the doorknob when he turns back to Philip who has his hands on his hips. The look on his face is one Lukas knew Philip had probably seen Helen give Gabe a million times. Lukas shoves his shoulders back to portray confidence and stalks towards his boyfriend.

"What makes you think I brought you in here to make out?" He asks, smiling down at Philip. The latter's stare was as cold as the marble counter being pressed into the back of his legs. The harsh stare is quickly replaced with shock as he slaps Lukas's arm.

"We are not having sex in the bathroom!" Philip exclaims, pushing his palms against Lukas's chest and causing the other boy to take a step backwards, ignoring the laugh that leaves his lips. "Especially not Rose's bathroom."

"Well, why not?" Lukas asks and steps forward again, licking his taunting lips. He slips a leg in the space between Philip's, effectively preventing the shorter of the two from going anywhere.

"Because bathrooms are disgusting, Lukas. You can't wait 'til tomorrow?" Lukas shakes his head, smirking down at the other boy and then his lips are on Philip's neck, teeth grazing his pulse point teasingly knowing he could get Philip to do almost anything with just his lips pressed to his throat. Philip instinctively moves his head back, exposing the skin to Lukas as the latter nips and sucks at the flesh. He bites his lips to suppress the moan begging to escape when Lukas expertly noses up the vein running down his neck.

"Come here." Philip breathes out, bringing Lukas's face up to his own, kissing his smirk away when he crashes their lips together. Philip giggles into Lukas's mouth as he feels his hands gripping his thighs, lifting him up onto the counter. Philip wraps his legs around Lukas's waist to keep their bodies pressed together as much as possible, groaning when Lukas's hands find their way to his hair, pulling softly but hard enough that it pries his lips apart, granting access to his boyfriend.

Philip's hands reach up and grasp the collar of Lukas's flannel, trailing down the front and finding the first button, pulling away from Lukas briefly to get a glimpse of the situation. "Thought you didn't want to." Lukas pants, watching Philip undo the buttons of his shirt. The latter shrugs at the former's assumption.

"Changed my mind." He smirks as he undies the last button, shoving the fabric away from Lukas's torso, running his hands over his abdomen and chest. His hand rests over the scarred tissue of his right shoulder briefly, offering a smile to the other boy, their lips centimeters apart when the door to the bathroom comes soaring open, Rose standing in the doorway.

"Next time you decided to use my bathroom as a quickie destination, lock the door. Actually, don't fuck in my house at all." Rose scolds and that's enough for Philip to hop off the counter, watching Lukas button his shirt back up before leaving the bathroom, desperately trying to avoid Rose's stare.

"Tomorrow." Philip says as they descend the stairs to be reunited with the rest of the party, Lukas nods in agreement.

"Unless-" Lukas wags his eyesbrows suggestively.

"No, Lukas. No."


End file.
